1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to games of amusement and more particularly pertains to a new and improved educational and amusement game wherein players may be apprised of the hazards of addictive substances as well as an availability of an alternative game to simulate vehicluar travel through the United States.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of educational and amusement games is well known in the prior art. The purpose of such games is generally to amuse and provide carefree passage of time during the course of play. There exists a need, however, in contemporary times to educate individuals in the dangers and hazards of addictive drug, alcohol and tobacco utilization.
An example of a prior art game for use in conveying educational message may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,918 to Mele. The Mele game utilizes a game of chance wherein participants are moved about a path of travel with associated cards to impart learning in the field of financial understanding during the course of travel about the game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,062 to Wexler utilizes a multiple token, multiple position game wherein an individual of a plurality of players may choose from a variety of strategies and approaches in playing the game to attempt to achieve an ultimate goal of becoming victorious over fellow players. The multiple choice strategy game utilizes elements of chance and judgment arising from random orientation upon the manipulation of the discrete identification means employing the use of dice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,304 to Mager sets forth a series of game embodiments that essentially includes chips to be wagered and randomly choosing a location on a game board for the chips, and a plurality of pieces representing individal players for movement about the locations on the game board to capture such chips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,226 to Neff sets forth a game board employing celestial concepts of Karma based on Far Eastern cultural with impediments and advantageous in traverse of individuals about the game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,747 to Breslow, et al., sets forth a game board including a dispenser for dispensing playing pieces one at a time onto the playing surface in coordination with movement of players about the game board.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for a new and improved educational and entertainment game that addresses both the problems of education of contemporary use associated with substance addiction and further enables utilization of the game board for amusement purposes in a secondary game and in this respect, the present invention enables selective play by a plurality of individuals for varying purposes of education and amusement.